User talk:CourtlyHades296
Hi there. I cannot help but notice that you've been making lots of edits to our wiki. Most of them are okay, and it's great that you're enthusiastic, but I have a firm request: please make sure that your contributions are relevant to the PPC as a whole, or at least to the topic of the individual article as a whole. You've made several edits linking to or otherwise referencing a particular fan-game that you seem to be somewhat fixated on. Please stop. First of all, our focus is fan''fiction'', and while it's entirely possible that someone might find a way to spork a fan-game, it's still far outside the norm of our format. Second, there's no guarantee that anyone else will care about this thing at all, let alone as much as you do, and expecting us to do so is pretty presumptuous when: Third, as far as I know, we don't really know you. You haven't even put anything on your user profile. So please, take a step back and think about what you're doing here before you continue. If you're interested in the PPC and want to help make our wiki the best it can be, great! If you want to be a member of the community, too, even better! But please, don't treat our wiki as a soapbox for promoting your pet hates. Thanks, ~Neshomeh 00:22, June 23, 2017 (UTC) : So it's been about two weeks since my previous message. You don't seem to have acknowledged it or TooPurple's message below, or to have changed your pattern of edits that are irrelevant to the PPC at large but seem to promote some interest of yours, such as a random OC (as far as I can tell) on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Even your addition to your user page tells us nothing about you, as it should, but is a charge list that seems tailored to further your vendetta against "Hammer Brother." This is getting very annoying, and it needs to stop. It would be great if you'd reply here—on the Board would be even better—and acknowledge the corrections you've been given so we can have an actual conversation about how we can align our goals going forward. Please consider this both an invitation and a second warning. If you continue as you've been going without engaging in dialogue, I will block you from editing in order to get your attention. I hope that's not what it's going to take. :~Neshomeh 05:08, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::All right... you've continued editing without responding to these messages. Therefore, I have blocked you from editing. You can still edit your Talk page, so if you wish to be unblocked, please communicate. ::~Neshomeh 15:01, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ::OK. I will, if my schedule allows it, as I have a summer camp in a week. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 16:53, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I registered on the board as Classicfilmfan. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 17:11, August 18, 2017 (UTC) : Great! Spend some time hanging out, engaging with us, and reading missions & such so you can get a feel for what's PPC-relevant and what's not, and you'll be on your way to becoming a fine PPC Wiki contributor. {= ) : ~Neshomeh 17:48, August 21, 2017 (UTC) : I had since read several PPC missions and spent time on the Boards. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 00:23, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay, but I haven't seen you interacting on the Board. The lack of communication is the issue I really want to see fixed before I give back your editing powers. ~Neshomeh 16:14, December 12, 2017 (UTC) I've begun posting on the board earlier today. Expect more from me. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 22:07, March 3, 2018 (UTC) : Another thing I've been doing lately is socializing on the PPC board. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 18:49, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :: Congratulations, you're a community member! Keep it up! {= D ::~Neshomeh 02:55, April 4, 2018 (UTC) FYI Just so you know, I have re-deleted the Jackson Earl Simon page. It was removed as part of a massive project to reduce the number of mediocre Sue pages, and you can review the reasons for it here. If you think there's a case for bringing it back, please feel free to propose it, but—and this goes for all deleted pages—please don't just restore things without discussing it first. They were probably removed for a good reason. ~Neshomeh 02:28, April 12, 2018 (UTC)